Advances in computing technology have made a vast array of functionality available to users. Evidence of this can be found by browsing the multitude of applications currently available for different devices. It can also be found in the continued development and release of new and different applications. With regard to modifying a particular type of content, for instance, there may be many options from which a user can choose. Consider applications that allow users to modify images. In terms of functionality, image-editing applications can range from social-media based applications that allow users to perform a limited number of image editing operations (e.g., cropping, application of a number of predefined filters, and so forth) to professional-grade image editing applications that provide users with a robust suite of tools allowing them to tweak images in a seemingly endless number of ways.
With the number and variety of applications available, it should be appreciated that some applications allow users to modify a type of content in some ways while others allow users to modify the type in different ways. Additionally, some devices may be better suited for different portions of the content creation process than others. For example, a user may capture an image using a mobile phone. However, some image modification actions may be difficult to perform on mobiles phones due to limited screen size. In these cases, a tablet device or desktop may be more suitable. Similarly, users may wish to collaborate with other users to edit content, such as with users who have superior editing skills for a portion of the content creation process.
Conventional techniques for editing content across devices and with other users may be cumbersome. In particular, conventional techniques may involve saving changes made to a content item at a first device or by a first user, and then sending the changes to a second device or second user for further modification. The content may then be opened on the second device or by the second user with a second application, e.g., to further modify the content with this second application. Once changes are made at the second device or by the second user, the content can then again be saved and sent back to the first device or the first user. The modified content can again be opened at the first device or by the first user to provide even further edits to the content. However, this process can be tedious and, as a result, may cause users to simply forgo modifying their content using different devices or in collaboration with other users. Consequently, conventional techniques hamper the ability of users to modify content.